prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Edge
Adam Joseph Copeland, (Orangeville, Ontario — 30 de Outubro de 1973), também conhecido como Edge, é um wrestler profissional canadense que trabalha atualmente para a World Wrestling Entertainment no programa Smackdown!. Em sua carreira tem 13 títulos de duplas e é cinco vezes campeão mundial. Antes da WWE Adam Copeland começou por lutando em companhias independentes na região de Ontario como também na região de Great Lakes, uma região dos Estados Unidos, Edge lutava com o nome de Sexton Hardcastle, Edge fez parte de uma tag team muito bem sucedida chamada Sex and Violence onde era parceiro de Joe Legend. No ano de 1997 os Sex and Violence fizeram parte de uma stable conhecida como Thug Lige, onde fazia parte os Sex and Violence, o seu grande amigo Christian Cage, Bloody Bill Skullion e Rhino Richards. Na sua indy carreira, Edge venceu o SSW Tag Title e também venceu o ICW Street Fight Tag Title com o seu amigo Christian. Copeland fez equipa com Reso onde se chamaram Hard Impact antes de mudarem para o nome de The Suicide Blondes. No ano de 1996, Copeland e Reso foram trabalhar para o Japão com o nome de Canadian Rockers. Copeland trabalhou com o nome de Damon Striker numa edição do WCW Pró com Meng e Kevin Sullivan. Na sua autobiografia Copeland diz que só trabalhou na WCW para ganhar um pouco de dinheiro. WWE Em 1998, Adam Copeland assinou um contrato com a World Wrestling Federation, estreou-se oficialmente no dia 22 de Junho, numa edição do show RAW is WAR, Edge era uma personagem solitária que entrava pelo público e que andava pela cidade a dar porrada e a defender os mais desprotegidos. O primeiro combate que teve foi contra José Estrada Jr. Que acabou em Count Out com Edge fez um somersault senton para fora do ringue e que fez com que Estrada se lesionasse no pescoço. A sua estreia num ppv foi no SummerSlam de 1998, quando fez de parceiro mistério de Sable para enfrentar Jacqueline e Marc Mero. Ao longo de sua história Edge teve várias feuds, destacando-se a com a D-Generation X (Triple H e Shaw Michaels), The Hards Boys (Jeff Hardy e Matt Hardy), John Cena, Rey Misterio e por último The Undertaker. No wrestling *'Ataques' :*'Downward Spiral – 1998–1999' :*'Edgecator – 2002–2005' :*'Edgecution / Impaler DDT' :*'Edge–O–Matic - 2000-2003' :*'One man con–chair–to' :*'Spear' :*Big boot :*Diving crossbody :*Electric chair facebuster :*Falling reverse DDT :*Flapjack :*Half nelson sitout facebuster – 2001–2004 :*Hurricanrana :*Missile dropkick :*Russian legsweep :*Seated chinlock :*Spinning wheel kick *'Objetos usados em combate' :*Cadeira da aço *'Managers' :*Gangrel :*Terri Runnels :*Lita :*Vickie Guerrero :*Curt Hawkins :*Zack Ryder *'Apelidos' :*"King Edge the Awesome" :*"Mr. Money in the Bank" :*'"The Rated–R Superstar"' :*'"The Ultimate Opportunist"' :*'"The Master Manipulator"' *'Temas de entrada' :*You Think You Know Me de Jim Johnston :*Never Gonna Stop (The Red Red Kroovy) de Rob Zombie :*'Metalingus de Alter Bridge' Títulos na WWE *WCW United States Championship (1 vez) *World Heavyweight Championship (4 vezes) *WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (11 vezes) - com Christian (7), Chris Benoit (2), Hulk Hogan (1) e Randy Orton (1) *WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (5 vezes) *WWE Championship (4 vezes) *WWE Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Rey Mysterio *King of the Ring (2001) *Mr. Money in the Bank (2005) *Mr. Money in the Bank (2007) *Triple Crown Championship (14º) Categoria:Wrestlers ativos